The primary function of the Administrative Core is to provide for the overall organizational, administrative and scientific management of the GI SPORE Program. This will be accomplished by the following aims: 1) Provide the organizational structure to efficiently enable all SPORE activities. 2) Provide the administrative foundation for the management of SPORE activities, including research projects, shared resources Cores, developmental research projects, career enhancement programs and supplemental actives. 3) Provide overall scientific management for the GI SPORE program. This Core will be responsible for managing the SPORE and disseminating information within the SPORE. The Core will also manage external interactions. The Core is designed for low-cost, yet efficient administration and communication in order to focus funds on research activities. Primary management of the SPORE is through the Steering Committee. The Steering Committee receives input from: 1) Research Project Teams 2) Committee of Research Project Leaders, 3) Core Investigators Committee 4) Developmental Research Projects Program 5) Career Development Committee. An institutional Advisory Board and External Advisory Board provide yearly formal evaluations of the SPORE program, including written reports to the Steering Committee. The communication component of the Core is directed at intra-SPORE, inter-SPORE and NCI research activities. The Core provides travel funds for Johns Hopkins GI SPORE participation in the NCI SPORE annual meetings, to include the SPORE Director/PI, members of the Committee of Research Project Leaders and other SPORE investigators. In addition, to impact on the incidence and mortality of colorectal and pancreatic cancer, communication of validated results to the medical community will occur via publication of the SPORE findings in medical journals, intra-institutional think-tanks and organized public conferences through the office of continuing medical education of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institution, news releases to the medical writers and press conferences for announcement of vital advances though the office of Public Affairs of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institution, and when appropriate alerts are coordinated through NCI program staff.